codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
William Dunbar
|loyal = Lyoko-Warriors |Gender = Male |Age = 15 years old |Haircolor = Black (Dark bluish-black in Lyoko) |Eyecolor = Brown |Skincolor = White |Avatar = Doppelsöldner |Weapon = |Powers = Energy waves (fired from Zweihänder) Advanced swordsmanship Enhanced slashing/slicing |Vehicle = (under X.A.N.A.'s possession) |Transportation = }} William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. In " ", he became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into , when X.A.N.A. possessed him and used him as his general until episode " " where he was freed and returned as an ally. In the season 5 appears in the episodes "Requiem" (where makes a cameo), "X.A.N.A. Is Stronger" (when he rejoins Lyoko-Warriors and returns to Lyoko) and "William vs William"). In this last episode fight against (clone) and in the end William's parents move and he leaves . Later he makes a visit to Kadic in episode "William Visits Kadic" that Lyoko-Warriors have organized a party for him, but X.A.N.A. take control of his parents to take him to Lyoko and be re-possessed by the , but fails and leave Kadic with their parents again. He was also for the very first time teleported to earth as specter in the season 10 episode The Lyoko Warriors Save Christmas 2 and that was the only time so far that he was teleported to earth as a specter. Avatar *'ID Card:' The back of William's ID card havea triangle symbol, in another, and still in another triangle 10 times. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' **' ' - William wields a big sword called Zweihänder. Its name literally means "Two-Hander" in German. Traditionally, Zweihänders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode , when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **' ' - An ability much like Ulrich's , but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. He still has this power in season 5. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. **' ' - The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A. **' ' - An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihänder by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. **' ' - Ability to activate a for X.A.N.A., from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the . Only available under control of X.A.N.A. *'Vehicle': **' ' - A unique Manta for to ride on as a vehicle. **' ' - A virtual ship like a created for , but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data he has stolen from the through the Scyphozoa in . Alternate Continuity Garage Kids (Epsilon Tarantula) In this alternate continuity based off of the pilot of the show, William is mentioned during the second File of the story by Sebastian, who claims to have seen William flirt with girls before. Unlike his Code Lyoko counterpart, the Garage Kids version of William goes to a different boarding school in the area known as Asimov Institution. He makes his proper debut during File 5.2, where it is revealed that he has a harem consisting of multiple girls at his school (along with one boy, indicating that William is bisexual in this continuity). He takes an interest in Yumi, but is quickly rejected. However, Ulrich and Sebastian quickly discover that William is going to perform '"Plan Aphro" on Yumi, and Sebastian reveals the truth of William's harem: Around half of it was obtained by literally brainwashing victims with a mind-control nano-bot formula, and only three girls (Emily LeDuc, Samantha Knight, and Taluma Knight), were able to avoid capture. William's enforcers eventually manage to capture Sebastian, hoping to use him as leverage to coerce Yumi, but the two are able to track him down. In addition, Odd, having managed to coincidentally create an uneasy alliance with Sam and her gang, arrive with reinforcements, and William is quickly knocked out by Yumi, with the Xanadu Warriors emptying his territory hideout of his resources. Gallery Williamlyoko.jpg|William in Lyoko. William2.png|William vs X.A.N.A.-William. Williamkankrelats.jpg|William in the Forest against the Kankrelats. Episode112.jpg|William and his parents. ca:William Dunbar es:William Dunbar fr:William Dunbar it:William Dunbar pt:William Dunbar Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Male Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Heroes